Replacement or retrofit windows are sometimes installed using an “insert” replacement method in which the existing window is removed but the master window frame is left intact and in position. The replacement window is then inserted into and secured in the existing master window frame. This insert method eliminates labor associated with removing and replacing the master frame, including all of the interior and exterior trim work.
Alternately, replacement windows are sometimes installed using a “full frame” replacement method that includes completely removing the existing master window frame down to jack studs, and installing the replacement window including a new window frame.
Existing windows are constructed of a wide variety of materials, for example, wood, or non-wood type such as vinyl or metal. Conventionally, full frame replacements are best practiced when working with non-wood existing windows. This often requires additional labor and materials to complete the installation compared to the insert replacement method.
Vinyl frame windows have been widely used for several decades in new construction. These vinyl frame windows typically include a J-channel that is integral with the frame to provide a space for receiving siding or other exterior facing of the structure, and also typically include an integral nailing flange for being secured to the house or other structure. Such vinyl frame windows have a relative thinness or narrowness between the interior and exterior sides of the window frame. As such, when they are installed in the window frame or jamb of a new structure with their exterior side approximately even or “flush” with the exterior building wall, the interior side of the vinyl window frame is spaced inward only about 2 inches from the exterior wall of the structure, which is about 1-inch to 1¼-inch less than other (non-vinyl) windows. In other words, the interior side of such vinyl frame new construction windows are recessed significantly greater relative to the interior wall of the home or other structure as compared to wood frame windows.
On the other hand, replacement windows having a vinyl frame or other frame are typically thicker as compared to these new construction vinyl frame windows as measured between the interior and exterior faces of the window frame. Attempting to install these replacement windows in the existing master frame or jamb of the structure causes various problems. More particularly, the “jamb mounting depth” (defined as the dimension measured from the interior face of the window frame to the exterior wall of the house or other structure) is typically about 2 inches for structures originally constructed with vinyl frame windows. In contrast, a replacement window frame is normally 3¼-inches thick between the interior and exterior faces of the window frame, so such a replacement window will not fit in the existing jamb mounting depth of the structure.
Currently, there are different methods for installing a replacement window when the existing jamb mounting depth is too small to fit the replacement window. The first method includes increasing the jamb mounting area to the interior of the house. If the jamb mounting area is increased to the interior of the home, additional carpentry and finish work is required for interior casing, drywall work, painting, staining, new interior casing, new or relocated window treatments, and other such interior finish work. Such interior finish work is costly, disruptive to the homeowner or other occupant, and otherwise undesirable.
The second method includes extending the jamb with lumber to increase the jamb mounting area to the exterior of the building. If the jamb mounting area is extended to the exterior in this manner, this also requires additional carpentry to fabricate new wood jamb extensions inside of the existing house framing and reduces the rough opening size for the new replacement window resulting in a smaller window with less visible glass area. On the exterior, extensive trim work is commonly required, including but not limited to, careful removal and reinstallation of existing siding or cladding to remove the existing window and install new J-channel, trim work required to cover exterior stops and jamb extensions if used. As such, this second method is also undesired.
The third method includes selecting a replacement window that is dimensioned and structured in a manner that corresponds closely to the original window being replaced and including an integral nail flange and J-channel, and having a similar jamb depth. Finding or manufacturing such windows that fit an existing jamb mounting depth can increase cost and are commonly less energy efficient. Also, when a replacement window with an integral nail flange is used, there is less interior carpentry work than in other methods since the jamb depth is the same but there is still extensive exterior work that must be done, including but not limited to, careful removal and reinstallation of exterior cladding, and fastening and sealing the new integral nail flange to the building. This cladding removal, frequently vinyl siding, is difficult because if a piece of siding is damaged and needs to be replaced it is difficult to match siding that has faded or may no longer be available from the original manufacturer. Overall, the exterior cladding work required to remove and reinstall the cladding around every window in the home, around existing landscaping, variable exterior grading, working with scaffolding when required, is very time and cost intensive. As such, to efficiently replace these vinyl new construction windows with replacement windows, a full frame replacement has heretofore been the best practice as the existing window master frames cannot be used and must be completely removed for the reasons described. Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for an apparatus and method that prevent the need for increasing the jamb mounting area to the interior of the home. Moreover, there is a need for an apparatus and method that prevent the need for increasing the jamb mounting area to the exterior of the home without extensive carpentry and lumber. Furthermore, there is a need for an apparatus and method that prevents the need for extensive exterior work of the home.